


I say maybe

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Nino VS Chinen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Nino wouldn’t normally say this even when he’s so mad he can’t even think past it but this time, he does. He is going to fucking kill Ohno Satoshi, with his own hands, slowly and very painfully, and he is going to fucking enjoy it.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 6





	I say maybe

Nino wouldn’t normally say this even when he’s so mad he can’t even think past it but this time, he does.  
  
He is going to fucking kill Ohno Satoshi, with his own hands, slowly and very painfully, and he is going to fucking enjoy it.  
  
“Seriously, Nino, you’re overreacting,” Jun grouches on the phone, while Nino paces around the apartment like a cat about to give birth. It’s so damn annoying that even after being with Ohno for years, the bastard can still make him feel like he’s eighteen again and has to compete for Ohno’s attention every goddamn day.  
  
And it’s because of that damn midget spawn from hell.  
  
Nino huffs, pissed. “Say that again and I swear I’m going to kill you too,” he grunts, vaguely realizes he has somewhat managed to reach the genkan and is staring at the closed door like the poor thing has done something awfully unjust to warrant the way he is scowling at it. On the other end of the line, Jun sighs in a perfect imitation of how Sho sighs like an exasperated mother before it is followed by the sound of another voice lending itself on the conversation, who, undoubtedly, is Sho.  
  
“No, Sho-san, I’m trying to convince Nino that it’s not worth killing Leader over Chinen,” Jun says, not bothering with the fact that Nino can actually hear him. Sho’s voice seems far away when he says something that sounded suspiciously like, “Good luck with that,” and Nino finds himself rolling his eyes in answer.  
  
He opens his mouth to say something when his eyes snap to the door again, ears perking at the noises coming from behind it. His chest heaves and his stomach lurches as if on cue, knowing exactly what those noises mean.  
  
He is striding towards the door and mumbling a hurried, “I have to go, J. The person I’m planning on killing is here,” before hanging up, shoving his phone into the back pocket of his shorts and reaching over to pull the door open.  
  
“ _Kashuuu_ , hey!” Ohno slurs, almost stumbling over face-first to Nino but helpfully, someone is there to keep Ohno from tipping forward and accidentally banging his head against the wall or against Nino; Nino allowed himself exactly five seconds to gape, before his hands balled into fists at his sides as the sight of the person’s small arms wrapped protectively around Ohno’s waist. “ _S-Shinen-chan_ , why don’t you _shay_ hi to your _shenpai_?” Ohno follows, giggling uncontrollably and slurring, and Nino wants to beat him silly.  
  
The only thing stopping him is the fact that they are still outside of the apartment and that the chances that one of his neighbors passing by and catching him as he beats the living daylights out of his boyfriend is at its highest, so he doesn’t.  
  
He ignores Ohno in favor of focusing his attention to Ohno’s unlikely companion. “Chinen-kun,” he greets, more like hisses through tightly clenched teeth, unconsciously matching it with a smile that is borderline terrifying; Chinen steps backwards as if on cue, as if the very sound of Nino’s voice alone is enough to prompt him to back as far away as his little legs will allow him.  
  
“I…N-Ninomiya-san? W-What are you –“  
  
“Doing here?” Nino cuts in, rudely, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “Isn’t it obvious?” he says, more like snarls as Ohno blinks and giggles to himself. Nino wants to reach over and swat him upside the head but holds himself knowing that it’s never a good thing beating one’s boyfriend up in front of someone who openly adores him. He opts on tugging Ohno to him instead, until Chinen is left with no choice but to let Ohno go.  
  
“Um, but O-Ohno-kun, I thought you said this is your apartment?” Chinen stutters, obviously unsure who he should be addressing at this point. Nino wants to feel bad for the little dude at this untimely and very obviously shocking introduction to their otherwise discreet living arrangement, but is too pissed to even care.  
  
“It’s _our_ apartment,” he points out, and grins at the way Chinen’s jaw drop in shock. “We live together.”  
  
“Um.”  
  
Ohno turns then and nuzzles Nino’s neck, arms sliding around Nino’s waist as Chinen stands there looking shell-shocked at the sight of his long-time crush as he tries valiantly to mould himself into Nino’s body. Nino smirks, feeling not the least bit ashamed for turning his head and letting Ohno’s mouth catch his for an alcohol-flavored kiss in front of someone else.  
  
When Nino pulls away from Ohno’s questing mouth, Chinen looks like he is torn between crying and throwing himself off the building. A pity, but Nino doesn’t feel particularly regretful for acting like a possessive girlfriend, not if it means he won’t have to deal with Chinen stalking his boyfriend when he’s not looking.  
  
“So, you know, thank you for bringing Oh-chan home. That’s very nice of you.” he says. Poor guy just stands there with his mouth gaping open like an idiot, and Nino has to literally stop himself from whipping his phone out and snapping a photo of his expression right then and there.  
  
“Oh-chan, say thank you to Chinen-kun for bringing you home safely,” he says to Ohno, who is presently humming sleepily into the side of Nino’s neck, obviously out of it already. He chuckles, good-naturedly, and when he turns his gaze back to Chinen, he bites his tongue and swallows the urge to snicker because Chinen sure looks like he is seconds away from crying.  
  
“Uh, I should – go, yeah,” Chinen stutters, giving Nino no chance to reply as he scurries away as if the devil himself is after him.  
  
Once the poor guy is out of sight, Nino at least manages to lead them both inside and locks the door behind them as Ohno proceeds on making himself a general nuisance by clinging to Nino’s neck for dear life.  
  
They reach the bedroom, thankfully without bumping into any furniture. Nino has thought of a hundred and one things to spit at Ohno’s face but none of them come out when he manages to help Ohno to bed and Ohno murmurs his name and grabs at his hands, taking Nino with him.  
  
“I’m home,” Ohno mumbles, drunk and sleepy, mouth pressed against the side of Nino’s neck and Nino sighs, in resignation and affection and resolves about killing Ohno next morning when he’s sober enough to fight Nino back.  
  
+  
  
  
He wakes to an uncomfortable weight on his legs and realizes with a start that it is Nino sitting on him when he opens his eyes, blinking blearily.  
  
“Good morning, Oh-chan,” Nino greets on his perched on Ohno’s legs, lips curling dangerously at the edges; Ohno wants to be worried but he’s sleepy still to properly feel anything aside from the fact that his legs are numb and he can’t move them. “So, you remember anything about last night?”  
  
Ohno blinks, confused and is marginally awake to pretend he’s up to speed. “Huh?”  
  
Nino gives him a wry smile, but Ohno notices the slight twitch of Nino’s jaw when he Ohno frowns at him. “You went out to drink, with Chinen,” he points out, “But you forgot to inform me?”  
  
Ohno frowns some more. As far as he can remember, he didn’t just go out to drink with Chinen, but with the entire cast of his movie. And he is certain he did inform Nino about it earlier that day.  
  
Right? “I sent you a text.” He says, not bothering commenting about the ‘drinking with Chinen thing’.  
  
“No, you didn’t,”  
  
Ohno wants to shift, to move Nino but he is afraid that if he do, his legs won’t be the only thing that will end up numb. “I did,” he insists, at the same time Nino is grabbing his phone from where he’s probably keeping it close and throws it Ohno’s chest. Ohno takes it, slides his thumb across the screen and taps his passcode in.  
  
Blinking the sleepiness away, he taps on the message icon and winces.  
  
His message, or at least the one he thought he sent Nino, is still there.  
  
He obviously forgot to send it.  
  
“Oops?”  
  
Nino purses his lips. “So it was Jun who told me you were out with that tiny demon from hell and that someone reportedly took pictures of you and him as you two were exiting a bar. I was honestly planning on killing you the moment you step one foot inside the apartment but guess what, I wasn’t able to. You know why?”  
  
Ohno doesn’t answer. “Because the little demon was with you.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“He took you home, thinking you were living alone and that this is your apartment,” Nino tells him, eyes bright. Ohno wonders what stupid thing he’s done.  
  
“W-What did you do to C-Chinen-chan?” he asks, carefully.  
  
Nino’s answering smirk is terrifying all on its own. “What _I_ did? Oh, Satoshi, I didn’t do anything. You were the one who traumatized the poor fellow by ravishing me in front of him, you don’t remember?”  
  
Ohno blinks. And stares at Nino as if by doing so he will be able to tell if the other man is lying; he can’t.  
  
“You’re…kidding…right?”  
  
Nino’s smirk doesn’t waver even as he levers himself down the bed, in between Ohno’s legs and cups Ohno’s morning wood in answer.  
  
“You can call the little monster if you don’t believe me,” Nino says, parking himself firmly in between Ohno’s legs and squeezing Ohno’s cock through his boxers. “Later. For now, I have a morning erection to take care of.” Nino says, at the same time he is tugging at Ohno’s boxers and taking hold of Ohno’s cock in hand and sliding his mouth over the head, swirling his tongue a few times around the slit before he slide in deeper.  
  
Ohno groans and mentally reminds himself to call Chinen later to apologize.  
  
  
+  
  
  
To be honest, Nino sometimes hate his job very, very much.  
  
“You’re fucking kidding me,” he says, eyes narrowed at his stylist. The man simply shakes his head in answer, saying nothing, but Nino can spy the hint of a smile curving the edges of the man’s mouth.  
  
He scowls. “There’s no way I am going to wear that. No fucking way, you hear me?” he adds, staring at the wardrobe in question as if it’s going to mysteriously produce fangs and bite him. To be honest, he would very much prefer it to bite him than suffer the humiliation he’s obviously going to endure the second he agrees to wear the damn thing.  
  
“Sorry,” the man counter, sounding not the least bit apologetic. Nino feels like punching him.  
  
“You do know this isn’t VS Arashi, right?” he grimaces, vaguely wondering why his producers have hired the same evil wardrobe stylists dressing him in VS. “This is my own show, for fuck’s sake. Stop humiliating me.” He grouches.  
  
The man simply shrugs. “I swear I won’t even try it. Not my call to make, you know that. If you want to blame someone, you’re looking at the wrong person.”  
  
Nino sighs and gives the stupid costume a glare as if he could somehow make it disappear. He couldn’t, of course, of course. Still, it doesn’t hurt to wish that he could, somehow. He reaches over and snatches the damn thing out of the stylist’s hand instead, grunting under his breath.  
  
“How long do I need to wear it again?” he hisses; he has to mentally prepare for the humiliation he’s most-likely going to suffer once this particular episode has aired. He couldn’t help but wish the rest of Arashi is here, that he’s not doing this embarrassing thing alone but that’s the price he has to pay for agreeing to host his own damn variety show.  
  
The stylist’s grin is unrepentant and equal-parts worrying. “Not sure but I heard this is for the last segment, so –“ the man pauses, and Nino feels like crying. “Till the end of the shoot, I guess?”  
  
“Oh fuck you all very much.”  
  
  
+  
  
There’s certainly a limit to Nino’s professionalism, of course, of course, but somehow, the show’s producers and the staffs don’t buy this. They were probably thinking about how Nino (and the rest of Arashi, really) had no qualms whatsoever about performing in front of a hundred thousand people wearing that plastic monstrosity from hell, so asking him to put on something even more outrageous for this stupid segment on this stupid show is nothing.  
  
Nino would have told them off but as it is, he couldn’t.  
  
So he’d toughed it up, had plastered on his good little idol smile despite the fact that he was trying to murder everyone in his head while he walked the stage like a fucking model, already dreading the confrontation he is sure he is going to face once the news (and the photos) reach Ohno.  
  
When the filming wrapped up, he thanked everyone for their hard work, bowed his head and politely excused himself out of the studio. He slouches his way to his dressing room, trying not to scowl at everyone he passes across the hallways, his PA is hot on his heels – he can hear her mumbling something about his next schedule or other, but Nino is so busy going ‘bugger bugger’ under his breath to even realize what she is saying.  
  
He’s by the door when she speaks again, louder this time, just as Nino’s hand closes around the door’s knob, ready to push it open.  
  
“Ah, Ninomiya-san, you have a call from O –“ she says, but Nino waves her off with a curt, “Give me an hour to myself, Ba-chan, okay?” he says, giving her a look that says, ‘ _Before I ended up biting your head off, too_ ’ that silenced her almost immediately.  
  
“Fucking jerks,” he mumbles to himself as he is hastily tugging the horrific suit off him, careful despite his annoyance (he doesn’t want to end up ripping the darn thing instead and having to pay for it in the end, god damn it), when his phone vibrating on the table catches his attention.  
  
He sighs and gives up trying to relieve himself off the suit for now in favor of grabbing his phone and unlocking it, and frowning at a very recent LINE notification message from Ohno (along with probably a thousand messages from their group LINE chat from the other three, which he promptly ignored) that says, “YOU’RE LOOKING FOR TROUBLE, AREN’T YOU? WELL, YOU JUST FOUND IT. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR AND LET ME IN, NINO. NOW.”  
  
“Huh?” he mumbles, intelligently, just as someone starts banging at the door of his dressing room hard enough to break it.  
  
As if on cue, his phone rings. It’s his PA. “Hello –“  
  
“Ninomiya-san, Ohno-san’s on his way to you and he’s furious –“ she says, hurriedly, at the same time the pounding on the door resumes, Nino vaguely hearing the words SUIT and BARE BACK as he goes to the door and unlocks it.  
  
True enough, Ohno is there, looking like he’s just ran a marathon and is staring at Nino like he is honestly trying to strangle Nino in his head. Nino takes a step back unconsciously.  
  
“O-Oh-chan?”  
  
Ohno pushes his way inside, pushing Nino in the process and kicking the door close in the same hurried movement. Nino blinks, unable to move in shock as Ohno locks the door behind him with a scowl and turns to glare at Nino before Nino’s able to wonder what the fuck is happening.  
  
Ohno backs himself against the doorframe and crosses his arms over his chest as he turns an icy glare towards Nino’s way. He doesn’t even move from where he is and just looks Nino over in a way that has Nino’s inside twitch nervously in answer.  
  
When Ohno speaks, however, Nino’s fear increases tenfold.  
  
“What the fuck do you think you’re wearing?” Ohno asks, more like growls and Nino wants to hate himself for the sound he just made in answer. Ohno takes one step forward, looking at Nino in a way that is somewhat predatory and Nino feels his dick hardens as if on cue.  
  
“I-It’s –“ _for the show_ , he wants to say, but everything sort of halted into a pit stop the second Ohno growls in anger, cutting Nino off entirely, gulping in a lungful of air when Ohno’s gaze lands squarely on the front of his stylist-issued horrendous pants, at the dent his dick is making through the fine fabric and huffs.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you already that you’re not to wear anything like that again, ever?” Ohno grits, takes another step forward that has Nino keening. God, the last time Ohno was so mad like this was last year during their Miyagi tour, when Nino stupidly appeared with Aiba on Sho’s variety show in a fucking cycling shorts, the same damn time he was fucked dry into the mattress for showing his fucking package (but not really, but Ohno said it was the same thing) on national television.  
  
“Or have you already forgotten?” Ohno follows along with another step forward.  
  
Nino shakes his head. . “T-The producers wanted me to –“ he says, then stops when Ohno takes another step, the tips of their shoes almost touching, Nino vaguely wondering how in hell Ohno found out about this stupid wardrobe at the same time Ohno reaches over and cups his chin, answering Nino’s questions for him without him managing to say them out loud even.  
  
“I was at Studio 38B with Jun-kun, just wrapping up the meeting with two of the Shiyagare producers when he received a photo of you, snapped while you’re in the middle of the catwalk… wearing _this_ ,” Ohno says, brushing his fingers across the lapel of Nino’s suit, his eyes dark and unreadable. “He showed it to me and I swear I didn’t know whether to be furious for seeing you parade yourself while everyone watch or be mad at you for getting me hard at the thought of relieving you off this with my teeth,”  
  
“O-Oh-chan –“ Nino gasps at the same time Ohno’s mouth catches his, swallowing everything he is about to say next as Ohno backs him to the nearest wall, one hand worming around the back of Nino’s head to keep him in place as Ohno kisses him.  
  
  
+  
  
Nino is sure there is a fucking reason why none of them are offered to host any variety shows now in pairs.  
  
One of it might certainly be this.  
  
But then again, he could be wrong. Maybe.  
  
His head thumps back against the wall as Ohno noses his dick through the fabric of his borrowed pants, grunting incoherently about paying for it if he happens to stain it. Ohno obviously doesn’t care, as he proceeds on tugging at the zipper with his teeth as Ohno’s fingers are otherwise occupied, alternating touching Nino’s balls, one after the other.  
  
His fingers fly to Ohno’s head, only vaguely worried about messing Ohno’s hair, moaning in appreciation and anticipation as Ohno’s warm breath teases his hard-on through the fabric. He settles on touching Ohno’s ears lightly as Ohno’s hands work their way to his ass, kneading him through his pants while Ohno mouths his dick, tracing the shape of him through the offending fabric.  
  
“O-Oh –“  
  
“Shh,” Ohno hushes him, fingers working behind Nino, obviously trying to figure out how to undo the straps wind around his back. It’s a little complicated, especially since Ohno is still on his knees and obviously couldn’t see what his fingers are doing, mouthing at Nino’s dick through his boxers now, teasing him with little open-mouthed kisses that leaves Nino’s panting for breath.  
  
“I c-can, nghhh, help you with that, you know?” he moans, unable to take the teasing any longer. Ohno hums in answer, then pulls himself up as quickly as he could manage it, taking Nino’s face in between his hands and kissing him.  
  
When Ohno manages to pull himself away, Nino realizes he is moving with him, following Ohno’s lips, whimpering.  
  
“I was planning on sucking you off but seeing you wearing this upclose, I think that’s no longer possible,”  
  
“I – w-what?”  
  
Ohno wills him around, his hands firm yet still gentle around Nino’s hips, his mouth warm and wet against the back of his neck as Ohno presses two soft kisses to Nino’s nape.  
  
“Because I have to fuck you, Nino,” Ohno says, voice shaking just the slightest bit, his fingers walking to Nino’s hips, his hold grounding, possessive. “I need to be inside you as soon as possible.”  
  
“S-Satoshi –“ he gasps, throwing his head back as Ohno nips wetly at his earlobe.  
  
“I’m going to, okay?” Ohno says, not sounding like he’s asking for permission, as his hands work on relieving Nino off his stylist clothes the moment after.  
  
+  
  
The suit ended up on the floor roughly fifteen minutes later, Ohno’s tongue shoved in Nino’s mouth while Nino is suspended mid-air, his legs twined around Ohno’s waist and moaning in time with Ohno’s hips thrusting into him. It didn’t even take Ohno long to get Nino ready – two fingers shoved in Nino’s ass as soon as Ohno has coated enough lube over them (Nino still didn’t get how and where Ohno got the tube) – begging for Ohno to fuck him exactly five seconds later.  
  
“You feel so good, Nino, ah, _fuck_ ,” Ohno grits, lips sucking against the underside of Nino’s chin. Nino feels full, his dick hard and lay discarded in between Ohno’s chest and his belly, groaning as Ohno’s tongue sliding wetly across Nino’s bottom lip. “So good, I love fucking you – ah, shit!”  
  
“Oh-chan, please, please –“  
  
“Fuck, you’re squeezing me so tight –“ Ohno hisses, biting Nino’s chin, teeth digging into Nino’s skin like he can’t help himself. Nino squeezes his eyes shut, welcomes Ohno’s tongue as Ohno seeks entrance, whimpering and keening as Ohno’s hips work into him, faster and faster still.  
  
“Oh _god_ –“ he half-screams, feeling Ohno’s fingernails digging painfully into his hips though he hardly notices it. He is keening, mouth seeking Ohno’s own before he realizes what he is doing, tongue tangling against Ohno’s own. Ohno’s rhythm doesn’t break even if Nino’s own does, his self control slipping quickly as his orgasm threatens to explode before his eyes, almost blinding him.  
  
Ohno’s teeth scrape against Nino’s collarbones in answer to Nino’s fingers scrabbling for purchase against Ohno’s shoulders, trembling in exertion as Ohno half-yells into Nino’s neck.  
  
 _“Come on, come on_!” Nino screams, and Ohno pulls himself out almost immediately from Nino’s ass before ramming back in just as quickly, hitting Nino’s prostate dead on and that’s it for Nino. Nino is coming at the end of Ohno’s hard thrust, shuddering, screaming Ohno’s name into his hair as Ohno’s hips work into him, fast, faster, a growl of ultimate pleasure tearing itself from the back of Ohno’s throat as he comes, flooding Nino’s inside with the familiar warmth Nino’s grown accustomed to, holding onto Ohno’s shoulders and kissing Ohno until he stops shaking.  
  
+  
  
It ends with them slumped on the floor, his arms wind around Ohno’s chest and breathing Ohno in. Ohno is chuckling into his hair, pressing his lips against the top of Nino’s head, soft and affectionate.  
  
“I should kill the person who sent Jun that picture,” he tells Ohno without any hint of annoyance, fingers playing at the soft strands of hair at the back of Ohno’s head. “I really should,”  
  
“Hmm,”  
  
“Like immediately. As soon as possible.” He adds.  
  
“Are you sure about that?”  
  
“Absolutely,” he says, “so who was it?”  
  
Ohno chuckles, good-naturedly, until Nino raises his head and finds the adorable way his eyes crinkle when he laughs. Nino leans up, presses his lips to the corners of Ohno’s eyes, his fingertips stroking Ohno’s cheek.  
  
“It’s Sho-kun,” Ohno says. Nino blinks, confused.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You heard me,”  
  
“What in the world is he doing in the set of my –“  
  
“He was just passing by, he said.” Ohno answers.  
  
Nino shakes his head. “That lying son of a –“  
  
Ohno cut him off with a quick kiss. “It wasn’t his fault, you know? He just thought it was funny.”  
  
Nino scowls. “And he didn’t know that what he finds funny is something that makes your dick hard,”  
  
“Obviously,” Ohno says, grinning, unrepentant. Nino kind of loves him a lot.  
  
“God, you’re just a pervert,”  
  
Ohno squeezes him tight, kisses Nino’s brow softly. “That too, of course.”  
  
“You’re lucky I like you,” Nino finds himself whispering.  
  
“Guess I am, then” Ohno agrees, and Nino chuckles, leans up for a kiss which Ohno wholeheartedly gives in to.  
  
“Yeah,” Nino breathes, “Yeah, I guess you are.”


End file.
